esperpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle gameplay
Battling Conflict is a natural aspect of the Thymosphere. Espers hunt and consume each other in a bizarre and complex food chain that rivals the terrestrial world. Additionally, powerful Espers often come to blows over territory, and for more enigmatic reasons that perhaps reflect underlying relationships we have yet to understand. Battling is especially important because as of now it is the most effective way for Agents of Espercorp to communicate with the Spirit World. For reasons as of yet unable to control, wild Espers respond with immediate hostility towards Bonded Espers. By scanning and tracking battles with wild Espers, Espercorp is able to compile analytics about the Espers involved. Furthermore, valuable Energy Resources can be harvested from the dissipate left behind after a battle. The energy collected from battles is recycled by Espercorp to create Items and to power ANCHOR functions such as the Healing Service. How Battles Work In Geomon, Espers take turns attacking each other or using abilities. Espercorp Agents have additional options available to them. # Attack - A powerful attack based on an Esper's attack (ATK) attribute and the opponent's defense (DEF) attribute. Attacking regenerates an Esper's Energy Points (EP). # Ability - The Esper uses any of a number of special Elemental abilities based on their energy (ENR) attribute. Damage is assessed with the opponent's resistance (RES). Using an Ability costs EP, and Espers low on EP cannot use Abilities. # Scan - ANCHOR scans the opposing Esper to gain valuable information about its statistics and attributes. Scanning does not take up a turn. # Item - Agents can access any of a number of Items from their Inventory to use in battle. Items have a number of uses. Some heal HP and/or EP, or increase an Esper's attributes. Others deal damage to the opponent, reduce their EP, or lower their attributes. Crystals can be used to bond Espers low on health. # Switch - Your Active Esper trades places with another of the Espers in your party. This takes one turn. # Run - Disengages the current battle. Your active Esper is drawn back in to your ANCHOR immediately and no experience is gained from the battle. Depending on the results of a move, an Esper may take damage or lose energy, depending on their relative attributes, Strengths and Weaknesses. They may also gain or lose any number of Status Effects. After each turn, each Esper's Health Points and Energy Points are scanned and updated. When an Esper's hit points reach 0, the Esper will dissipate. When battling a Wild Esper, this usually means the battle is over, at which point ANCHOR will tally up the amount of Experience Points Espers have recieved for participating in a battle. If an Esper has earned enough experience to gain a level, it is calculated at this time. Often an Agents own Esper will dissipate over the course of the battle. After dissipation, an Esper cannot battle until it has been healed. An Esper that has zero hit points cannot be healed within battle. Once your active Esper dissipates, you have the option to switch to another Esper in your Party. If all of the Espers in your Party have dissipated, you are 'defeated'. The battle will end, and you cannot re-engage until your Espers have been healed or switched out for healthy Espers from your Vault. Accuracy The current battle system gives the impression of a turn-based battle in which Espers wait for their opponents to 'make a move' but in reality this is only a rough approximation of an actual Esper fight. Espercorp is hard at work developing new and improved battle visualization technologies. Any Agents whose has research they believe can contribute to this effort are encouraged to submit their proposals here: Geomon Suggestion Box * Gameplay The gameplay is straightforward: catch new geomon, and raise the old ones. You can also work toward increasing your own individual ranking by dueling the NPCs in story events, and this will raise your rank, increasing the maximum geomon you may put in your vault and their maximum level. To begin a battle with a wild geomon, you simply press on them on the radar, then select fight, or cancel if you wish to not fight. The geomon you encounter are based on your surroundings in real life, including moon phase, weather, and time. During battle, you have your geomon on the left side and your foe on the right side. As your geomon level up, they can learn new abilities and have their older ones become stronger. But remember, they do not evolve! Their stats also increase. These stats are: HP (hit points), attack, defence, energy, resistance, speed, and luck. Also, geomon gain EP (energy points), which works simalarly to MP in other games. Basically, you need it to use your abilities, aside from your basic ability (an attack that does little damage but recovers 1 EP), or passive abilities (abilities that remain in effect whenever the geomon battles). There are also items that boost stats temporarily, recover HP or EP, and even grant exp to a geomon. There are also items to capture geomon, and some are more effective or only work on one particular type of geomon. They are: crystals and diamonds (works on all geomon), pearls (air geomon), topazs (earth geomon), citrine (electric geomon), rubies (fire geomon), tanzanites (ice geomon), ambers (light geomon), amythest (mind geomon), garnet (physical geomon), emeralds (plant geomon), onyx (shadow geomon), opals (toxic geomon) and sapphires (water geomon).